


HER

by Hipsterian



Category: Block B, Winner (Band)
Genre: Crack Fic, Crossdressing, M/M, fooling the fool, mino is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipsterian/pseuds/Hipsterian
Summary: Minho is a liar, and this is what happens when you lie to your best friend, that he teams up with your boyfriend in order to make you suffer. And to have a good laugh on you.





	HER

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for reading this!
> 
> I had a good time while writing this, so I hope you all can enjoy this story too, despite being lame. I love Pyo Jihoon, my adorable kid and it was just hilarious how Minho tried to fool him (more like failing). Also, JinPyo teaming up against Song Pabo was super fun to write, so I hope you can have a good laugh reading this.   
> There is also a lot of sexy scenes ~ not really smut but something to rate M. 
> 
> English is not my native tongue, so sorry for all the mistakes you'll find there.  
> Thanks again for your time and for giving this a try!
> 
> Have a lovely day!

Jihoon came like a surprise. 

Minho wasn't expecting him to come over (because he rarely visits) but greeted him happily in. After shooting New Journey to the West together they have been calling each other more often but, despite being more close now than ever, visiting is always complicated (but this time Jihoon has managed and Minho is so content to have him goofing around). 

Jinwoo was also very pleased having Jihoon around, despite them not being exactly colleges, he appreciates him because he is Minho's best friend. So he lets him in with a grin and shows him around (Jhonny climbs to his lap for a little and Jihoon pets her under Minho's serious glance, both sitting on the leather, scratched couch “You should tell Jiho to get you a new one” Jihoon jokes, looking at all the damage a cat can do). 

"I tend to forget how beautiful Jinwoo hyung is" Jihoon sits next to Mino and observes the hyung rummaging on the kitchen. They have been chatting about random stuff most of the time, Jinwoo listening to them with a soft smile before realizing his lack of manners and ran to the kitchen to bring Jihoon some snacks 

"You have always been a sucker for pretty faces. I still remember how astonished you were after meeting Jaehyo” Minho jokes, letting the moment replay on his mind. He recalls it clearly, how nervous and surprised Jihoon was to meet someone so beautiful, he even stutters (something that he won't ever admit but that Minho would bring up at any given circumstances). Of course, Minho was also amazed by his visuals but now he can surely look at Jaehyo without feeling anything (because he lives with Jinwoo and, honestly, he is the most beautiful being alive, no one can't change his mind). 

"They are so alike! I can't believe they haven't met yet!” Jihoon nods, thinking hard. No, they haven't ever met, not in a personal level, at least (they have run into each other on a music show or two, but that's it) "They are like flowers, blooming more prettily which every passing season" he adds, his eyes sneaking to the kitchen and back to Minho. 

“I don't think we can survive such a combination" he admits, nodding. 

"Certainly, we won't" Jihoon agrees, putting these two pretty boys together on his mind and smiling like a fool. 

"They are so similar", provides Jihoon, listing all the common things between them (drinking, gaming, fishing, with all these shared treats it won't be a wonder if Jaehyo and Jinwoo become best friends, just like himself and Minho and their groups would be bounded stronger than ever, Jihoon notes to himself, and with their looks, what they wouldn't get together?). He thinks for an instant before giggling, covering with his hand a goofy smirk “Jaehyo is single and so is Jinwoo. Why don't we unsingle them? he asks with another bunch of chuckles.

"Do you mean like matching them?" Minho wonders, looking dumbfounded by his friend suggestion.

Of course, Jihoon doesn't know. Nobody out of Winner knows so it's not a surprise he thinks Jinwoo is free and available to date (though he has a point, Jaehyo and Jinwoo are so alike they would make a lovely couple if only his heart wasn't Minho's already). And Minho wants it to stay this way (only thinking about losing his hyung against Jaehyo hurts so much, he needs to kiss him, to make him his and never, ever, let him go).

Because Jaehyo is dangerous (he is not: he is only gorgeous and kind and humble and has suffered a lot, too, so they can relate which each other and have the same hobbies and experiences and he can't let them meet. No, he won't let Jinwoo and Jaehyo get to know each other because a scenario where Jinwoo chooses another over him hurts). But he can only laugh and brush it off, smiling at Jinwoo who is returning with some snacks and drinks. He shuffles between Jihoon and the arm of the couch and looks at them, expectantly. 

"What were you talking about?" he asks, curious, his eyes gleaming with stars.

"Nothing hyung", he runs to say, Jihoon looks at him suspiciously but adds nothing, his eyes falling on Jinwoo, who sits next to him, legs up, his tight slightly caressing his knees (it feels warm, intimate, and when he laughs at something silly and smashes him as he always does; it becomes intricated, as if his skin was being embodied on him, and when he comes closer, Jihoon is inexplicably drawn to him. He can only think that it is because he is beautiful, that his eyes gleam and he wants to count the stars on them, that bells ring when he smiles and that he has felt from the sky). He leaves the place feeling that he wants to know Jinwoo better, to become closer to him, for him is so charming and lovable, he has taken a part of him away.

 

After it, Jihoon comes over more often and starts considering Jinwoo as his own hyung, too (until then it was always Minho's favourite hyung at most but now he has climbed on his list of lovable people he likes the most, maybe even topping the chart because, after spending some hours with him, he has to agree that Kim Jinwoo is beyond beautiful, in and out). 

 

Jihoon is aware of Jinwoo's will to be an actor and it's thanks to Jihoon that he gets his first acting gig. It's not a secret anyway, not when he has said it out and loud and he tries his best to get him a job behind Minho's back (why should he ask him for permission when Jinwoo is his own, independent person after all? He will be happy for him, anyway, and Jihoon wants Jinwoo's smile to be on him for once, to feel what Minho must be so accustomed by now. Since he so determinately wants to experience it, he pursues all the links he has but none of them bear him fruits until he eavesdrops a few members of another drama filming on the set next to him arguing; he isn’t intending to but he listens, ear against the wall, stealthy). 

 

It's nothing much: he has heard a crew member saying that one of the actors was in the hospital and they were in need of a look alike. He passed by and dropped, casually, Jinwoo’s name and the rest bloomed alone like a spring field waiting for the first storm. He didn’t know that the PD nim contacted Jinwoo until Jinwoo called him to explain, all excited, that he got a role for a drama.

 

“It’s just a replacement but they praised my acting and told me I saved them! Then they also said that it was Pyo Jihoon who suggested me, so I’m very thankful to you.”

 

“I really did nothing, hyung. It's because you are so talented”, he rushes to reply, spread on the sofa, smiling. In the end, it’s the truth (he only wanted to gift him a chance). Now he wants something else. 

 

Jihoon doesn’t ship Jinwoo with Jaehyo anymore. 

Not after getting to know him better. Not after spending more time together. Not after he is completely under his charms, smitten, enamoured. He can’t ship him with anyone now but himself because this is all he wants, he is willing to tell Minho, to ask for his blessing (to help his helpless self who is so in love with Jinwoo). 

 

Minho wonders how he has allowed it to happen. He should have seen it coming by how softly Jihoon stares at Jinwoo or how many times his name has popped up out of nowhere (Jihoon casually asking him about hyung with so much care, he should have noticed it, he should have been aware).

He doesn’t want to break Jihoon’s heart. He reminds him of himself, of all he endured in order to conquer Jinwoo’s sentiments, in order to let him know how much he adored him, how fervently, reverently in love he was and is. But he can’t tell Jihoon; he can’t because what if Jinwoo swaps them because he finds that Jihoon is better? He has found him his first acting gig (and the ones following are there due to him), Jihoon has the same passion as Jinwoo and they can drink, unlike him who has given it up in order to get slim; Jihoon is someone who would never ditch Jinwoo for music (and it’s not like he has done that, but he left him alone so many nights and days he can’t count them anymore and maybe Jihoon is a better company, a better boyfriend to Jinwoo than Minho). He can’t permit it, he would rather die (he has done wrong to Jinwoo but he is the only thing he will never capitulate (not even for Jihoon, his best friend), the only one that keeps him alive.

So when the time comes and it’s needed for him to say something, the lie appears naturally.

 

“Jihoon, I’m so sorry… But hyung is already dating,” he says, pretending to be gloomy for him. Jihoon doesn’t ask but Minho feels the urge to fill him in with his lie and so he tells him everything (all the half trues and the open, blatant falsehood). “She is so wonderful! You would fall for her, too. I mean, she is so pretty, so talented, so intelligent! There is nothing she can’t do!” and he keeps on praising her as if she was his own girlfriend.

 

He isn’t heartbroken at all (he never believed he had a chance but loved Jinwoo all the same, clinging onto him the same way he clings onto everyone else, with all his might, with all his heart). Even if Jinwoo is occupied, it doesn’t mean he will stop feeling it, stop thinking about it (he needs a bit of time to get accustomed to this new situation (to think of Jinwoo loving someone else)).  

 

Later on, laying on Jiho’s gifted couch, recalling the events, is when Jihoon starts realizing how iffy the whole conversation was; it was kinda suspicious how pliant Minho was rambling about Jinwoo’s girlfriend. He talked so greatly about her that, for a moment, he was totally reassured that Jinwoo was with someone too good to be true (just like Jinwoo himself) but now, recalling all the times Minho has mentioned her without him asking, without reason, he is getting suspicious. He normally is innocent and trusting of whatever others tell him but there is something really shady about this girl who came out of nowhere (and as private as Jinwoo is, they are close enough for him to reveal it and, despite him asking Minho, he didn’t need to put her in such a pedestal, just to tell him that Jinwoo was already in love was enough). 

Despite not knowing if she is a celebrity, he checks her name on Naver. It takes two pictures to find out who she is. He smirks at his phone. He really, really wants to meet her, this girl named Song Minjeong that is dating Jinwoo (he also wants to punch his best friend, too). No surprise the name rang a bell though it took him a while to figure it out, to discover the lie (he rolls his eyes and heaves a sigh).

 

He calls Jinwoo because Minho believes him stupid (when the dumbest of them all is him, proved) and he isn’t going to let it slip; he is going to show him who the idiot is, he is not accepting this disrespect (because Minho fooled him and he is going to have his revenge). 

 

Jinwoo is on top of him, lazily kissing, his lips drag everywhere (his nose, his chin, his neck, his lobe, it's all delicious, he licks him viciously, in a way that makes him crave for more). He smirks, relishing on the skin below his ear. 

 

“I want to see my girlfriend,” it's not a joke. His voice is sultry and Minho can only mount a name before Jinwoo's hands dance on his frame, fingers brushing between his thighs, electrifying his jeans. He catches his lips again, open mouth and hot tongues intertwined until leaving Minho panting, breathless. Minho can't curse at Jihoon for telling Jinwoo (he is too busy at the moment being ravished by Jinwoo and Jinwoo seems too excited with t he idea of a girlfriend and his mind is foggy, dizzied with all these igniting kisses; he doesn't care anymore, he wants to be burnt-out, wasted, panting and gasping for air). 

Jinwoo travels down, peppering his flesh with the touch of his lips, cold against his burning skin, fingers already on the rim of his pants, hand palming the hard surface. He kisses his forehead gently and does wonder with his hips. He moans. 

He moans lewd and loud once Jinwoo swallows him whole. He can see him clearly s mirking, with his innocent eyes looking straight at him and his mouth twitching, head bobbing from between his thighs (the view alone is too much to handle, his mind spins in clouds of lust and pleasure and he says his name reverently as if touching the clouds), how can he resist it when all he wants is to be buried inside of Jinwoo, feeling his tongue on his member, licking it as if ice cream? 

When he is done, he undresses Jinwoo and pampers him with all the kisses in the world. 

“But you aren't my girlfriend” he pouts, letting him leave marks on his silky skin, his teeth on his shoulders, ready to bit. 

He is going to kill Pyo Jihoon (once he is done taking his boyfriend and his stupid jokes). 

 

It doesn’t stop here. Of course, it doesn't. 

 

Jihoon wants to meet the couple and Jinwoo, his beloved, adored and worshipped Jinwoo, has agreed to his friend's stupid idea. He has agreed, knowing fully what it means (that Minho is a boy, a big boy who only wanted to scare Jihoon from getting too close to his Jinwoo).

He tries to explain but Jinwoo burst out laughing after the first sentence and nothing that he will say will make him stop. And the more he says Jihoon can’t know it, the more he giggles (and as precious as the image is, it hurts his pride).

 

He looks hilarious with the pink wig and the wrong makeup (but Jinwoo let him deal with it on his own, stating that it was all his fault). He poses next to Jinwoo, looking small and cuddling, with shades to keep his eyes from revealing his true identity to Jihoon and Jinwoo sends him the picture (he save a few more on his phone just for the lols and Minho can’t argue when they look so good together).

 

At the other end of the line, Jihoon is laughing hard on the floor. Minho thinks he is clever, that he is shading him but it’s so obvious he can only enjoy it and reply to them with “she is stunning! No wonder Minho likes her so much!” that leaves Minho satisfied and Jinwoo crackling again.

 

On a private chat between Jinwoo and Jihoon, ideas bloom like Minho’s chest with a bra under his shirt that was filled with cotton buds to make it real (Jinwoo has detailedly explained Minho’s transformation and now they are delighted, recalling these moments with joy and pleasure, laughing together at it). They plan their next movement (because trolling Minho is good, amusing. 

 

On the other hand, Jihoon calls Jinwoo and asks him for his girlfriend' s number.

“I would like to tell her how lucky she is”. From behind, Minho yells that she is aware of it, no need for it. 

“But Jihoonie is only worried about me. He knows more about these issues than us; BlockB has dealt with dating, we have never,” he pleads him, batting his eyes at him slowly, seductively (and if he has to do so in order to get laid, so he does (a bit of debauchery has always its own price to pay)) and so he allows it to happen, convinced of his friend's best intentions.

 

He fakes a pitchy, girlie voice as much as possible and pretends to have a sore throat (Jihoon does ask him what she has done to get sick but, in the end, he is the one mortified with the picture displayed of Minho sucking Jinwoo (he wants to cry, he needs to bleach his eyes, thank you very much silly, unsaid joke)). 

“I hope you’ll get well soon, Song Minjeong-ssi” Jihoon wishes, kindly with a side note of a holding smirk but ends the call and Minho breathes in again, feeling Jinwoo closer, nipping his neck. 

 

“He is so dumb” Jihoon texts Jinwoo right after and Jinwoo tells Minho how convinced his friend was with his acting.

 

“He says that Minjeong has a lovely voice, very pleasant to hear despite her aphonia,” he releases and Minho looks very happy with it (his hard work will pay off soon, once he catches Jinwoo’s lips and kisses him raw). 

 

He is laying on the bed with Jinwoo tangled around his arms when Jihoon calls. This time he asks to see Minjeong and Minho is tempted to hang up without allowing him to say hello (but Jinwoo is way too kind and answers the phone rubbing the sleep off his eyes).

“She is not here at the moment but, sure, she says you are nice and she will be delighted to meet you”. This is not the first time that Minho is willing to kill his best friend (and to shut up his boyfriend by killing the words from his lips with his tongue). He has to stop it, this farce, but he is getting so much attention lately from Jinwoo that it is worthy (maybe Jinwoo likes to pretend he is a girl when they are alone, playing under the sheets). 

“Oh, that’s a lovely idea Jihoonie!” he exclaims, clapping his hands. “Yes, next time I’m with her, we will do it!”

When he finally hangs up Minho stares at him with curiosity and hunger (maybe he will get crumbs if Jihoon has asked to meet her).

“What did he want?” he says, husky, biting his lip-ring sexily (but Jinwoo deliberately ignores him and the ashes that were already igniting on his core needs to be suffocated). 

“He wants to see Minjeong,” he replies, turning around, back facing Minho’s side. He sinks on the pillow and sleeps, Minho contemplating his silhouette he knows by heart. 

 

Despite all of his disagreement and opposition, Minho is forced to do it again (he wears his pink wig with a long ponytail that this time Jinwoo has styled for him and eyeshadows and soft coral lipstick chosen by Jinwoo and he has let him kiss him, leaving smudges of it on his fresh skin, colouring it as if blushing). He looks at his reflection on the mirror and smiles: he makes a pretty girl even though he won’t say it aloud. Jinwoo hugs him from behind, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and kisses his cheek.

“You look lovely,” he cheers him.

“You better give me something in return,” he sulks but lets Jinwoo hold his hand.

“Maybe you can wear this for a bit longer and…” Jinwoo offers but Minho shakes his head (pink hair comes to hit Jinwoo gently), horrified at the suggestion. Jinwoo chuckles and kisses him again before getting his phone and making the video-call.

 

Fooling Jihoon seems a kids’ game because, as false as he sounds, pretending to be a girl, Jihoon believes it all. Minho is in awe of his acting skills (he might do a pretty girl but it’s the way he acts that makes it convincing, real: if there is a next time, he will kiss Jinwoo, too, to make it all the more credible). 

What Minho obviously isn’t aware of is how much he is making them cry, tears falling down every time they meet in secret to share news about their plot, about how ridiculous Minho is, trusting that he is clowning Jihoon when he is the real buffoon who is making them chuckle. 

 

They keep it up for a whole month more after the videoconference (and it adds up three since Minho told Jihoon about Jinwoo’s girlfriend) and Minho has had enough. He was forced to crossdress five times, to ruin his voice a couple times more and he is tired to pretend (Jihoon has asked for Minjeong’s phone number and he had to get a new one for that sole purpose). 

 

Jinwoo tells this to Jihoon. 

 

“Maybe it’s time..!” he says, with some remorse.

“Let me meet him. It’s what he deserves for thinking so highly of himself!” Jihoon exclaims and Jinwoo is prone to agree (Minho has dug his own grave). “But it will be the last time, we will tell him right away, promised. "

 

It takes ten pledging calls from Jihoon and the promise of a night in paradise from Jinwoo for Minho to agree to the plan. If Jihoon hasn’t noticed it yet, he won’t do it now, he convinces himself while bottoming his dress. Jinwoo sits behind him, brushing his wig and helping him with the stockings (Jinwoo has experience with them, after all.)

 

When Jihoon opens the door, Minjeong sits, legs crossed, on the couch. Jihoon greets her and smiles (he swallows with a gulp all the laugh treating to come out). 

Jinwoo does the introductions and Jihoon kisses Minjeong’s cheeks (much to Minho’s dismay but Jinwoo only encourages Jihoon to be as clingy as he is and he sits next to her and puts his hand on his thigh). Minho is terrified.

Things escalated a bit more; Jihoon is making weird comments that normally would put colour on his ears and Jinwoo isn’t acting like a gentle boyfriend (he pushes him to reply or to show him his amazing curves made of cotton pads and Minho wants it to stop; he has had enough of Jihoon insinuations and dancing hands on his skin, getting dangerously under the skirt). 

 

Minho takes off the wig and reveals the truth, exhausted of Jihoon’s advances and misleading actions that Jinwoo is only encouraging. He has already jumped on his seat twice after Jihoon stumbled on him, laying his face on his bosom made of tissues (and he had the guts to say it was very comfortable). He has also slid his hand to fondle Minho's bottom and this was the last straw. 

 

“Jihoon, stop sobbing me immediately!” he says, jumping from the couch as far as possible. Their laughs echo between the walls. “It’s not funny! You pervert!” he yells, disgusted.

“Of course it’s funny. Have you seen your face?” Jihoon says, guffawing. No, Minho has not but has a feeling that the fooled one wasn’t Jihoon. “You suck at acting Minho, remember it!” he adds, helping him get out the dress he is trapped on still (and that is asphyxiation, but him wearing stockings is still a view to remember). Jinwoo holds his hand and kisses his forehead, covered with sweat from the wig. 

 

“He knows all along,” he supplies, smiling. 

“Yes, you tried to fool me and we got a good crack,” Jihoon says, too. Minho looks at them, puzzled, listening to the truth unfolding.

 

“You made a very pretty girl, though”, Jinwoo mumbles next to him, covering him with his soft lips. “But you are such a silly billy.”

Having Jinwoo, naked, on top of him, makes out for all he has endured (the dress and the wig are tossed on the floor, the only remaining thing from his earlier performance is the lipstick that Jinwoo earnestly wipes with his tongue). 


End file.
